


King's Landing High

by PtAtomic78, Shipperoftrashyships



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dyslexia, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, High School, Modern AU, Modern Earth AU, Regular Earth AU, Slow Burn, fast burn, rivalry to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Cersei has been paired with the stoic Eddard Stark. And unlike a lot of people at the high school, he doesn't move mountains for her just because she asks and that both intrigues and drives Cersei mad. Meanwhile Cersei's twin Jaime is finding it harder and harder each day to get through high school while keeping the secret that he struggles with reading and writing. (Set in the same universe as Jaime's New Friend). [Rated Mature for now but rating may go up or down depending on the creative process]





	King's Landing High

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my good friend ShipperofTrashyShips are trash. And because I wanted to continue the Jaime's New Friend one shot and do a Nedsei/Nersei fic, I asked them to help me write it because I'm not as good a writer as them. <3 So we bring you this! Ships include: Nedsei and MargaeryXJaime (I call it Rose Knight myself lol) and while Nedsei will be a bit more slow burn, Rose Knight will be quicker. 
> 
> I myself am aware that Margaery is younger than Ned, Jaime, and Cersei in canon but for the sake of this fic, I've made her in ages with them. Don't judge me i'm Rose Knight trash and I wanted to do a high school fic so that meant some universe alterations ;) Now without further ado, me and Trashy present to you the first chapter of this fic.

Eddard Stark was one of the more quiet people in the school. He didn’t interact much with Cersei at all aside from the deciding which parts of the experiment they’d do and then they went their own way. Cersei couldn’t stop glancing over to her brother Jaime and the new girl Margaery he had been partnered up with. She hoped he was okay but she vowed to herself to fix it. She would be her brother’s lab partner again. She had already put murdering her new chemistry teacher on the list of solutions to the problem. 

Though for the moment she put it down as one of the last resort options: why should she risk going to prison because her teacher was a total and complete utter bitch? 

She was so busy in her own thoughts and own work that when she came back from getting more acid from the container to work with that she noticed Eddard Stark was standing, just standing and waiting. 

“What are you waiting around for? If you wanted more acid you can get your own, this is my supply,” she chastised him. She would not be getting a poor mark because this laid back peasant was taking her and her hard work for a ride. 

He looked at what he had done, which was everything they agreed to do for the first step. He had been waiting on her to do her part before they proceeded. He looked up at her again, staring a little. 

“Come on…” she prompted, gesturing with her hands to hurry him along. 

“I’m not sure what more you want me to do unless you’d like me to do your work as well? I’ve finished my part,” he said simply, eyeing her a little in disbelief. 

Cersei scoffed, her cheeks turning a little red from both anger and slight embarrassment though she’d never admit to the latter. 

“Just stand there and be quiet then,” she retorted. 

“I was standing and being quiet,” he responded. 

“Well now you’re not and it’s rather distracting,” said Cersei before grabbing his left over deionised water. “I’ll take that thank you.” 

He drew her a look but didn’t say anything. She said he wasn’t allowed to use her stuff but his items were free game? Sure she was pretty but he found himself wishing he had a different partner. 

When the lab was over, Eddard thought he was free of Cersei Lannister’s berating and judgement. But as soon as his bag was over his shoulder and he was walking out of the class, she was directly beside him to further order him around. “I’ll see you after school.”

“Why?” He asked, blinking. They weren’t friends and they certainly didn’t seem like they were going in that direction of becoming friends from how rude and pushy she was. 

“Because I want to make sure both of our reports reflect the good work that I did today in chemistry. It’s bad enough we already have a new teacher who makes Hitler look soft.”

“Not as soft as you make him look,” said Ned, coming out with his retort without properly thinking through the consequences. 

Cersei’s nostrils flared and she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him with contempt. “What’s the matter, Eddard Stark? Do you want to ruin my grade is that? You can’t stand that I care for it? Are you worried that I’m better than you? You had Robert Baratheon as your chem partner before me. I’m sure that made you feel undoubtedly superior but you’ll find that is not the case with me.” 

“You’re not the only one that cares about your work. I’d rather just do my own report and you do yours. That way I know for me I’ve done it correctly.”

“Are you insinuating that I would...decrease your chances of getting the best available mark?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I’m saying that it’s a possibility. After school is my time and you don’t actually have a say in whether or not I share that time with you,” he said firmly before walking away, leaving her standing and staring at him with flames and daggers in her eyes. 

Suddenly a set of keys came flying her way or what she just saw as an object. Instinctively she raised her hand and caught them just before that hit her face. She saw Jaime storming away and out of the school before she couldn’t even react. 

Now she wasn’t sure who she was going to murder first: Miss Melisandre, Jaime, or Eddard bloody Stark.

She turned around and made her way to go to the bathroom. 

\---

Ned was walking home that day, unlike a lot of his fellow students he didn’t have a car. But Cersei Lannister did and when her’s, or rather the shared car she had with her brother that Jaime liked to brag about in school, pulled up beside him and she got out. He sighed and wished in this moment that he did have a car of his own so he could avoid her. 

“I started following you, but then I thought that was a little rude to follow you home and not to mention painstakingly slow. I do have better things to do. So how about you get in and I’ll drive us both to your house.” 

“You’re not coming home with me,” he said, making a face of disbelief before continuing on. “Is this really about your work now or are…”

“Am I doing this to get into your pants? Oh please, I have standards Stark,” she said with a roll of her beautiful green eyes.

“I didn’t presume that for a second, I didn’t want to horrify myself nevermind you,” he retorted. “I was more thinking you just didn’t like that someone wasn’t letting you have your own way and were in your own way, having a more grown up version of a hissy fit.” 

“Are you suggesting that I’m…”

“Privileged? Spoiled? Entitled?” Replied Ned. “That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

He began to walk on, Cersei following beside him. “You’ve no right to speak to me like that.” 

“My case in point,” he added. “I suggest you get back to your car. It’s rather expensive looking and I’m not sure your brother would appreciate you getting his car stolen or vandalized. I think I’ll take a nice walk through the woods over there before I go home. Oh what a shame, you can’t drive through them.” 

“I will see you in….”

“Class?” Finished Ned. 

“Hell,” said Cersei. “I’ll see you in hell!”

“I look forward to bowing before your throne,” he responded before walking on, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. 

Cersei hated not having the last word, she hated not being in control of the situation, she hated everything that had happened that day. He was definitely first on the list of her murder victims, taking the top spot from Miss Melisandre.

“You better hope you don’t fuck up,” Cersei commented to herself, even though the words were directed at her fellow student who couldn’t hear her anymore. But at least she got the last words in, even if he didn’t hear. She got in her car and put on her seatbelt before starting the engine. Damn Eddard Stark, damn Miss Melisandre, damn everyone that wasn’t her family.

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! If you like the start to this, feel free to leave a comment and let us know what you liked <3 It really helps us for writing in the future both the continuation of this fic and future fan fictions.


End file.
